Careless Whisper
"Careless Whisper" is a 1984 single by George Michael (credited to "Wham! featuring George Michael" in Japan, Canada and the United States), released by Epic Records in the United Kingdom, Japan, and other countries; and by Columbia Records in North America. The song was George Michael's first solo single although he was still performing in Wham! at the time (the song is included on Wham!'s album Make It Big). The song features a prominent saxophone riff, and has been covered by a number of artists since its first release. It was released as a single and became a huge commercial success on both sides of the Atlantic and on both sides of the Pacific. It reached number one in nearly 25 countries, selling about six million copies worldwide.1 Contents 1 Background 2 Music video 3 Cover versions 4 Track listing 5 Credits and personnel 6 Charts 6.1 Weekly charts 6.2 Year-end charts 7 Certifications 8 In other media 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Background Unlike most of the other Wham! singles (except "Wham Rap!" and "Club Tropicana"), it was co-written by Andrew Ridgeley, the other member of the duo. The two had written it together as unknowns three years earlier in Watford, England.2 The song went through at least two rounds of production. The first was during a trip Michael made to Muscle Shoals, Alabama, where he went to work with producer Jerry Wexler at Muscle Shoals Studio. Michael was unhappy with the version that was originally produced and decided to re-record and produce the song himself, this time coming up with the version that was finally released. The version Wexler produced did, however, see the light of day, but only later on, as a (4:41) B-side "Special Version" on 12", released in the UK and Japan. The record label Innervision were going to put out the Jerry Wexler version of Careless Whisper after the Club Fantastic Megamix as far back as 1983. Dick Leahy stated in George Michael's autobiography3 that while he couldn't stop the release of the Club Fantastic Megamix, he could stop the release of this single on the basis that as a publisher they "have the right to grant the first license of the recording of a tune of which he controls the copyright".3 He couldn't do anything about the Club Fantastic Megamix because it was already released material. He said: "We knew how big that song could be so it was necessary to upset a few people to stop it."3 The officially released single, a mid-tempo sentimental ballad with a saxophone solo by Steve Gregory, was issued in August 1984, entering the UK singles chart at number 12. Within two weeks, it was at number one, ending a nine-week run at the top for "Two Tribes" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. It stayed at number one for three weeks, going on to become the fifth best-selling single of 1984 in the United Kingdom; it was outsold only by the two Frankie Goes to Hollywood tracks "Two Tribes" and "Relax," Stevie Wonder with "I Just Called to Say I Love You," and Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas." The song also topped the charts in 25 other countries, including the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States in February 1985 under the credit "Wham! featuring George Michael." Spending three weeks at the top in America, the song was later named Billboard's number-one song of 1985. On the subject of his personal opinion of the song, Michael said in 1991 that it "was not an integral part of my emotional development"4 which he found sad because of the song meaning so much to so many people. He went on to say: "It disappoints me that you can write a lyric very flippantly—and not a particularly good lyric—and it can mean so much to so many people. That's disillusioning for a writer."4 Music video The music video (which uses the shorter single version) shows the guilt felt by a man (portrayed by Michael) over an affair, and his acknowledgement that his partner was always going to find out. It was taped on location in Miami during June 1984 and features such locales as Coconut Grove and Watson Island. The final part of the video shows Michael leaning out of a balcony at the last floor of Miami's Grove Towers.5 Cover versions "Careless Whisper" Single by Seether from the album Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces Released 2009 Format CD single Recorded 2006–2007 Genre Alternative metal, post-grunge Label Wind-up Writer(s) George Michael, Andrew Ridgeley Producer(s) Howard Benson This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (July 2013) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Instrumental group Pieces of a Dream offered their version from the band's 1986 album "Joyride."6 Irish singer Edward J. Valentine released a version that reached number 47 for 1 week in the Irish music charts in 2008.7 The song has been covered by many other artists, including Tamia (1998), 2Play (2005), Slinkee Minx (2004), Bananarama (2001) on their Exotica album, Brian McKnight (2007), Julio Iglesias (2006), Seether (2007), and Kenny G featuring McKnight (2004) from At Last...The Duets Album. The song is also sampled by Nana Lee for her Taiwanese song The Final Train8 Track listing All songs written and composed by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley. 7": Epic / A 4603 (UK) No. Title Length 1. "Careless Whisper" (Single Edit) 5:04 2. "Careless Whisper" (Instrumental) 5:02 12": Epic / TA4603 (UK) No. Title Length 1. "Careless Whisper" (Extended Mix) 6:31 2. "Careless Whisper" (Instrumental) 5:02 12": Columbia / 44-05170 (US) No. Title Length 1. "Careless Whisper" (Extended Mix) 6:20 2. "Careless Whisper" (Instrumental) 4:52 12" Maxi: Epic / QTA 4603 (UK) - Special Edition No. Title Length 1. "Careless Whisper" (Extended Mix) 6:31 2. "Careless Whisper" (Jerry Wexler Special Version) 5:34 3. "Careless Whisper" (Condensed Instrumental Version) 4:52 Note: The Extended Mix is identical to the album version from Make It Big. Credits and personnel Vocals - George Michael Saxophone – Steve Gregory Bass – Deon Estus Drums – Trevor Morrell Electric piano – Anne Dudley Guitar – Hugh Burns Keyboards – Chris Cameron, Andy Richards Percussion – Danny Cummings Photography – Tony McGee Producer/Arranger – George Michael Composer – Andrew Ridgeley, George Michael Charts Weekly charts Chart (1984) Peak position Australian Singles Chart9 1 Austrian Singles Chart10 2 Dutch Top 40 Singles Chart11 1 French SNEP Singles Chart12 3 Germany Singles Chart13 3 Irish Singles Chart14 1 Italian Singles Chart15 1 Japanese Oricon Singles Chart16 4 Japanese Oricon International Chart17 1 New Zealand Singles Chart18 3 Norwegian Singles Chart19 2 South African Singles Chart20 1 Swedish Singles Chart21 2 Swiss Singles Chart22 1 UK Singles Chart23 1 Chart (1985) Peak position Canadian The Record24 2 Canadian RPM Top Singles 1 US Billboard Hot 10025 1 US Hot Black Singles 8 US Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks25 1 Year-end charts Chart (1985) Position US Billboard Hot 100 1 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)26 Platinum 100,000 France (SNEP)27 Silver 585,00028 Italy (FIMI)29 Gold 25,000 Japan (RIAJ) 204,00030 Netherlands (NVPI)31 Platinum 100,000 United Kingdom (BPI)32 Platinum 1,450,00033 United States (RIAA)34 Platinum 1,000,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone In other media This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The song is featured in the game Just Dance 2014. The song, along with the album Make It Big, is mentioned several times throughout the 2016 superhero film Deadpool, and is featured in the film's end credits. See also List of best-selling singles List of best-selling singles in the United Kingdom List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1980s List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1984 List of number-one singles of 1984 (Ireland) List of number-one hits of 1984 (Switzerland) List of number-one singles from the 1980s (UK) List of RPM number-one singles of 1985 List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1985 (U.S.) List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1985 (U.S.) References 1.Jump up ^ "George Michael: 50 years in numbers". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. 25 June 2013. Retrieved 28 January 2016. 2.Jump up ^ The Complete Guide to the Music of George Michael & Wham! L Ellis… - 1998 - Music Sales Group 3.^ Jump up to: a b c Bare by George Michael and Tony Parsons, Penguin Books, 1991. Page 112 ISBN 0-14-013235-X 4.^ Jump up to: a b Bare by George Michael and Tony Parsons, Penguin Books, 1991. Page 166 ISBN 0-14-013235-X 5.Jump up ^ Grove Towers from Google's streetview 6.Jump up ^ "Joyride overview". Allmusic.com. 7.Jump up ^ "Edward Valentine - Careless Whisper - Music Charts". Acharts.us. Retrieved 9 March 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Nana Lee - The Final Train 9.Jump up ^ "Australian Top 50 Chart Week Ending 23rd September, 1984". ARIA. Retrieved 6 February 2016. 10.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", Austrian Singles Chart Austriancharts.at (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 11.Jump up ^ "De Nederlandse Top 40, week 36, 1984". Retrieved 27 February 2008. 12.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", French SNEP Singles Chart Lescharts.com (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 13.Jump up ^ German Singles Chart Charts-surfer.de (Retrieved 30 July 2008) 14.Jump up ^ Irish Singles Chart Irishcharts.ie (Retrieved 17 April 2008) 15.Jump up ^ Hit parade Italia (Retrieved 31 May 2008) 16.Jump up ^ Japanese Oricon Year-end Singles Chart of 1985 (Retrieved 1 August 2008) 17.Jump up ^ List of number-one singles on the Japanese Oricon International Chart (1968-2000) 18.Jump up ^ 1 19.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", Norwegian Singles Chart Norwegiancharts.com (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 20.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", South African Chart 2 (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 21.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", Swedish Singles Chart Swedishcharts.com (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 22.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", Swiss Singles Chart Hitparade.ch (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 23.Jump up ^ "Careless Whisper", UK Singles Chart BBC.co.uk (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 24.Jump up ^ Lwin, Nanda. Top 40 Hits: The Essential Chart Guide (2000). Mississauga, Ont.: Music Data Canada 25.^ Jump up to: a b Billboard Allmusic.com (Retrieved 11 December 2007) 26.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – Wham – Careless Whisper". Music Canada. Retrieved 27 June 2012. 27.Jump up ^ "French single certifications – George Michael – Careless Whisper" (in French). InfoDisc. Select GEORGE MICHAEL and click OK 28.Jump up ^ "Les Singles en Argent :" (in French). Infodisc.fr. Retrieved 27 June 2012. 29.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – George Michael – Careless Whisper" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved 12 January 2015. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter George Michael in the field Filtra. Select 1984 in the field Anno. The certification will load automatically 30.Jump up ^ "List of best-selling international singles in Japan". JP&KIYO. 2002. 31.Jump up ^ "Dutch single certifications – George Michael – Careless Whisper" (in Dutch). Nederlandse Vereniging van Producenten en Importeurs van beeld- en geluidsdragers. Retrieved 27 June 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – George Michael – Careless Whisper". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Careless Whisper in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 33.Jump up ^ Ami Sedghi (4 November 2012). "UK's million-selling singles: the full list". Guardian. Retrieved 4 November 2012. 34.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – Wham – Careless Whisper". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 27 June 2012. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:2009 singles Category:Wham! songs Category:George Michael songs Category:Bananarama songs Category:Seether songs Category:Nancy Wilson (jazz singer) songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:Pop ballads Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:Songs about betrayal Category:Columbia Records singles